An Unexpected Meeting
by Hobbit Lass 22
Summary: An encounter with some of the most beloved literary characters of all time.
1. Something in the Air

There was something in the wind that day that made me feel alive. My parents and I were vacationing in Yosemite, as we do every spring. While they trekked up the steep mountainsides and hiking trails, I had decided to satisfy myself with a brisk walk through the woods along the river.  
As I've said, there was something in the air that day. I felt inspired. I felt as one with my surroundings. The peacefulness was going to my brain. No small wonder, therefore, that my imagination started running away with me. I could have sworn I just heard something large rustling in the bushes just off the path. "Must be a squirrel, or at most, a deer," I thought to myself. I continued my stroll, but soon stopped as I heard the sound again. It was louder this time, and coming from the exact same direction as before. It was as if whatever was lurking in the bushes was trailing me.  
As I rounded a bend in the path, the sound of the nearby river became a roar...and I found myself very near the end of a long arrow, which was pointed straight at my nose! Lifting my hands in the air, I froze in my tracks, astonished to see a tall figure standing before me, poised to shoot. Could it be? This was not a furry woodland creature at all. It wasn't even human. It was an elf! Now, mind you, I am a huge fan of fantasy stories, namely Lord of the Rings by the late great JRR Tolkein. This is why I figured the "something" in the wind was making my mind play tricks on me.  
This assumption was soon dissuaded, however, as a second tall figure- this time, really a man-came striding out of the woods to my left to stand beside the elf. As the man put his hand on the elf's shoulder, the elf lowered his weapon, much to my relief. "Westu hal," he said to me, as I stood in awe of what was taking place. "Uh-huh..." I gulped, knowing full well he had just said "Be thou well." This could not be happening! Was I indeed in the presence of Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and Legolas, prince of Mirkwood? If so, I figured I really needed to lay off the Pepsi before breakfast.  
I could do nothing but stand perfectly still, my mouth agape, while Aragorn and Legolas eyed me suspiciously. I was certain they were noting my "strange" manner of dress. I wore a sky-blue ski jacket over jeans and stylish hiking boots, while they were dressed in soft fabrics, layers of cloaks, and belts holding any and all manner of weaponry. Had I known I was going to come across two prominent figures in the history of Middle Earth that day, I would have better dressed for the occasion! 


	2. The Rest of The Fellowship

My fixed stance was fleeting. I was suddenly knocked aside and into a small pine sapling as two small figures came running up the path behind me. The figures halted before Aragorn, who motioned to me, sitting on the ground, my shocked demeanor overtaking me once more. The two figures, whom I now assumed to be hobbits (who knew what I could meet on this fantastical day!), rushed over to me and helped me gently to my feet. "We are quite sorry, my lady!" exclaimed one. "To be sure! Had we seen you standing there, we would not have come galloping so hastily!" the other added.  
I took the hands they offered, growing week at the knees when I found myself standing before Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. I'd had a secret crush on these hobbits for months! And now, here they were, apologizing and addressing me respectfully after shoving me to the ground.  
"Ay! What's the hold up here?" came a gruff voice from the side of the path. Out of the bushes crashed a creature not so short as the hobbits, but with a long beard, braids, and carrying an axe. "Gimli?" I inquired. The dwarf squinted at me warily, not sure what to make of my appearance or even my existence. The feelings were mutual, I'm sure! "And what manner of delay might you be, fair maiden?" Now was my chance! I could finally tell these people who I was!  
They all stared at me in anticipation, waiting with baited breath for me to speak. "My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Hippert. I'm just taking a walk in the woods, enjoying my vacation. If I have caused you any inconvenience, I do beg your pardon." I was attempting to speak politely, as the characters in the Lord of the Rings series do.  
Once more, a great thrashing of bushes and out came another tall man, this one carrying a shield and sword, with a horn of bone in his belt. "Boromir!" I whispered in awe. He halted, glancing at me for the first time. Then he looked questioningly at Aragorn. "This is Lady Rebecca, Boromir. Legolas came across her on this path and mistook her for a...foe." "Legolas, my friend, you have much to learn about distinguishing between that which is foe and that which is fair," answered Boromir.  
I heard muttering from behind me. Around the bend in the path came an elderly man in a tall pointy hat, and two more hobbits. One was carrying a large pack and leading a pony, the other was dark haired and had the most striking blue eyes I'd ever seen. "Frodo...Sam..." I mouthed. The three looked in my direction. Gandalf, the elderly man who had been deep in conversation with Frodo, smiled as he looked me over. "Ah, a traveler on the road going in our direction. Won't you please join us, Lady...erm..." "Rebecca," I prompted immediately. "Of course, Lady Rebecca. We could much use the company of another traveler, as I seem to have lost us once again." "Yes, please do join us, at least for a rest and a meal!" encouraged Pippin, gazing at me intently. They all seemed to be ready to listen to anything I had to say. So I decided to assist them by telling them about myself and about any "adventures" (as Sam called them) that I had taken. 


	3. To Help or Not to Help?

We sat in a glade near the path and Sam began to prepare a meal. I first told them that I wasn't on an adventure of sorts, but I was on vacation in the mountains with my family. "This place is called Yosemite," I said. "In all my years," began Gandalf, "I have never heard such a word uttered in the west. Pray, what tongue is that which you speak?" "Um...English. Or what you would call the 'common tongue'" I added quickly, seeing the confused looks on my companions' faces. I proceeded to explain to them that this was a park, to which visitors came from all over the world to enjoy the beauty of nature. At this, Gandalf was very surprised. "Why have I not heard of this place before? I am one of the Wise after all, and we are well learned in lore and history of our world." "I have never heard mention of this place in any tales that the fair kin have handed down," added Legolas, who, being an elf, was immortal and already well advanced in years. "Nor I. In all my travels throughout this Middle Earth, I have never come across a place such as this, or by this name," Aragorn said. "Ah, but this is not Middle Earth," I stated, hoping not to confuse them too greatly. "Somehow, you have found yourself outside your land, and in a new country called America. But tell me," I continued. "I have somewhat of a guess as to why you are traveling in such haste. But please, if you don't mind, I should much like to hear your tale." As I suspected would happen, Frodo was the one who actually began the story. "We left the fair city of Rivendell, in the realm of Imladris, only a week ago. We are on a quest to destroy the Ring of Power, forged by the dark lord Sauron in the land of Mordor. This thing, this Ring, is evil and I am its bearer, for a time. These are my companions, assigned to assist me on my journey to the Mountain of Fire, the only place in which the Ring, and Sauron, can be destroyed forever." Just as I suspected. This was the Fellowship of the Ring! And who was I to have come across them in so unlikely a place? "If you will have it, Frodo, I offer my assistance in any way I can," I said. "You are very noble and very fair, my lady. We will gladly receive your help on our journey. We must find our way out of this land, beautiful though it is, so that we may continue our quest." 


	4. The Confusion Continues

With that, we departed, and I led them on the path near the river. I explained much more along the way, including where I came from, who were my "fathers," as Aragorn called them, and that I had heard of their tale long before I met them that day in the woods. "How can this be?" said Gimli, halting. He was clearly still quite suspicious of my motives in helping them. I stopped again, and dug around in the pack I was carrying. I pulled out a battered copy of The Fellowship of the Ring. On the cover was a picture of Gandalf, just as he looked standing before me. My companions gaped at the book in awe. Boromir took it and leafed through the pages, stopping now and then to read a passage. As the words were in the 'common tongue,' he was able to understand what was written. Merry and Pippin, standing next to me, were also in shock, as on the back of the book cover, they saw a picture of themselves. "How did you come by such a thing, Rebecca?" inquired Merry. At this point, I was at a loss as to what to say. How could I explain that these people were not real? That they had been made up by a fabulous author and become some of the most beloved literary characters of our time? Much more, I had no idea how to tell them that I already knew how their story would end. 


End file.
